


Stuck With You

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Pure Chaos, Sort Of, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Momo and Sana begin moving their things to their new house from their apartment. But they need a little help.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. This idea has been in my head for nearly a year or more and I've finally gotten to writing it down. There was a bit I wanted to add at the end, but it seemed out of place, so it will most likely evolve into a second chapter and maybe beyond. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Momo woke with a soft groan, a dull ache radiating through her arms and upper back. After closing on their new house, she and Sana had been moving almost all of their belongings from their apartment to here. Today would come the last push. Which was mostly their furniture and appliances they were bringing along with them that Momo didn’t want to leave behind. While she didn’t want to call for help, they might have to. 

  
  


“Baby,” Momo whispered, rolling toward her girlfriend and kissing her cheek to try and rouse her. When Sana didn’t move at all, she propped on her elbow, resting her head on her hand. She took her in, eyes roaming her features. Slightly puffy cheeks from sleeping and the pouty lips that she always got when she concentrated or slept. Momo reached up and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. She leaned down again, placing pecks all along her cheek. 

  
  


“We need to wake up now.” Momo whispered against her skin, smiling when Sana turned her head. Her brows knitted together and a groan sounded at the back of her throat. 

  
  


“Why?” Sana’s voice was thick with sleep. 

  
  


“We have to finish moving in, babe.” Momo connected their lips now that she was awake. 

  
  


Sana made a soft noise and kissed her back, her hand coming up to rest on the back of her neck. “Right. Moving.” She mumbled, her lips brushing against hers before connecting them again. “It’s the big stuff.” 

  
  


“It is. We might need to call Tzuyu and Mina.” 

  
  


“They won’t come without Chaeyoung.” Sana rolled onto her back and stretched her arms upward, her palms flat against the headboard. 

  
  


“I know, but they’re the strongest. Plus, you and Chae can get the boxes while we bring in the big stuff.” 

  
  


“Are you calling me weak?” Sana’s brow raised. 

  
  


“Not at all.” Momo rolled on top of her, rubbing her sides since her arms were still resting above her head. “It’s a group effort to get it all done. We’ve already worn out the others.” 

  
  


“It was funny to see Nayeon whine about her arms, though.” Sana giggled, putting her arms around Momo. 

  
  


“I’m sure Dahyun took care of her.” 

  
  


“In more ways than one.” Sana glanced at the clock and lightly smacked Momo’s ass. “Come on. The earlier we start, the sooner we’ll be done.” 

  
  


Momo rolled off of her and stripped on the way to the closet, changing while looking around for her phone. She walked to the bedside table to grab it, seeing Sana still stuck in place. “What?” 

  
  


“Nothing.” Sana shook her head and blinked a few times before changing herself. 

  
  


Momo hit Mina’s name and while it rang, she got Sana’s attention and lifted her shirt, showing off her bra. She laughed loudly when Sana tripped putting a leg into her jeans. 

  
  


“What’s so funny?” Mina’s voice hit her ear. 

  
  


“Nothing.” Momo giggled. “Are you three free at all today? We need a bit of help moving some furniture today.” 

  
  


“We’re not busy. We’d be glad to help you out.” 

  
  


“Thank you. We’ll pay you back for sure.” 

  
  


“No, there’s no need for that.” 

  
  


“Are you sure?” Momo watched Sana come up to her and duck low, wrapping her arms low around her waist. She kept her attention on Mina while she spoke, but kept an eye on Sana as she inched her shirt up and bit down on the swell of her breast to leave a small mark. Momo held back a gasp and smacked the top of Sana’s shoulder, making her grin wide. 

  
  


“We’ll meet you at the old place in an hour. Thank you, love you.” Momo ended the call and tossed her phone onto the bed. “You’re so rude.” 

  
  


“I am not. You started it.” Sana stood straight and fixed Momo’s shirt. “I finished it.” 

  
  


Momo took a deep breath. “Just you wait.” 

  
  


“Ooh, I’m shaking.” Sana waved her hands then ran away with a squeal when Momo tried to grab her. 

  
  


An hour later, they met up with Mina, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu at their old apartment. After a round of hugs, Momo led them into the living room. 

  
  


“So, the couch is going. I’m not giving that up.” She pointed. “We’re also taking the table and those lamps,” she kept pointing around so they could see which she meant. “Sana and Chae can get the boxes from the other rooms while we take the couch.” 

  
  


“Just those things?” Tzuyu asked, her hands on her hips as she looked around the room. “Nothing else?” 

  
  


“Well, we already moved the fridge because I wasn’t giving that up either. I bought that.” 

  
  


“She’s attached to it.” Sana muttered playfully. 

  
  


“It was expensive!” 

  
  


“It has a screen she can draw on.” Sana whispered to Chaeyoung. 

  
  


“Wait, I want one.” Chaeyoung looked to Mina. “Can we get one?” 

  
  


“Maybe.” Mina moved over to the couch and tested to see how heavy it was. “Pretty light. Might be hard to get through the door, though.” 

  
  


“Just a pivot or two and it’s fine.” Momo waved her hand. “We got it in here, we can get it out.” 

  
  


“No, the furniture store delivered it.” Sana corrected. 

  
  


“But we watched them. How hard can it be?” 

  
  


“I guess we’ll find out.” Tzuyu stood beside Mina. “Anything else?” 

  
  


“Most of the kitchen stuff is in boxes, so they’ll do that. There’s a few more things around but they should be easy enough once we get this out. Bedside tables and dressers, stuff like that.” 

  
  


“Let’s just get this couch out first and into the truck.” Mina motioned for Tzuyu to take the other side. “We should be able to grab low and lift up.” She bent her knees and lifted, Tzuyu lifting with her. 

  
  


“Hot.” Chaeyoung wolf whistled and both Mina and Tzuyu rolled their eyes. “Can you toss me around like that?” 

  
  


“We did last night.” Tzuyu said as she passed by, making Sana laugh and pushed Chaeyoung’s shoulder when she blushed deeply. When they got to the door, they stopped and tried to tilt it to the side to fit it through. It didn’t go. 

  
  


“Okay, hold on.” Momo moved to the side and stood on her toes to see how it could fit through. “Pivot this way.” She put her hands on Mina’s hips and shifted her to the right then helped her tilt and pivot. It finally started to go through the door and Tzuyu hit the wall. 

  
  


“Wait… There’s a wall.” 

  
  


“Okay, so pivot that way.” Momo pointed. 

  
  


“I can’t. Go back in.” Tzuyu pushed forward a foot or two then turned, wincing as the fabric scraped against the door frame, but didn’t seem to cause any damage. 

  
  


It finally got through the door and they easily carried it down to load in the truck. Over the next two hours, they all but filled the truck, Sana rubbing Momo’s arms and shoulders while Chaeyoung did her best with both Mina and Tzuyu. 

  
  


“Now we just need to...move it back in somewhere else.” Tzuyu put her arm around Chaeyoung’s neck. “Shouldn’t be bad.” 

  
  


“You said that about here.” Chaeyoung wrapped her arms around her waist and looked up at her. 

  
  


“I did.” Tzuyu mumbled then sighed softly, feeling Mina on her other side hug her. “You okay?” 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” Mina stood on her toes and kissed her cheek. “Come on. Let’s go.” 

  
  


Sana drove the truck back to their new place and carefully backed into the driveway, her head hanging out of the window to make sure she was on the concrete. She climbed out and pushed the door open, pulling the runner ramp down. “Okay ladies, let’s go.” 

  
  


Tzuyu and Mina were the first in while Momo opened the door to the house. With the couch giving them the most trouble, they grabbed that first and carefully walked down the ramp and inside, happy at the wider door frame. 

  
  


“Thank God.” Mina sighed and collapsed on the couch when it was in place. Tzuyu flopped down next to her, her arm hanging down onto the floor. “I can see why you wanted this couch. It’s comfy.” 

  
  


“You have passed out on it before.” Momo teased, sitting by her feet. 

  
  


“That’s true.” Mina sat up, turning to put her feet on the floor. She glanced at her girlfriend and lifted her arm then let it go, laughing when it hit the floor with a thud. “Limp?” 

  
  


Tzuyu smirked. “There’s a dirty joke in there somewhere.” 

  
  


“You would.” Mina leaned down and pecked her lips. “Get up.” 

  
  


Tzuyu hummed. “I need to recharge.” 

  
  


“How come I’m moving these boxes and you’re taking a nap?” Chaeyoung put one of the boxes down on the floor and stood over Tzuyu with her hands on her hips. 

  
  


“She says she needs a recharge.” Mina explained, running her fingers through her long black hair. 

  
  


“Well, there’s two ways we can do that.” Chaeyoung crouched down and rubbed Tzuyu’s stomach. “One of them we definitely don’t have time for.” 

  
  


“Nor is it the place.” Momo added. “Not on my couch.” 

  
  


Tzuyu chuckled quietly. “Uh huh.” She pointed to Mina. “Already got a kiss from her.” 

  
  


“Oh, so you need mine, huh?” Chaeyoung leaned closer, but never close enough to kiss her. “My kisses that good?” 

  
  


“Absolutely.” Tzuyu couldn’t hold back a laugh when Momo made a gagging sound from behind them. “Shut up. You do the same thing.” 

  
  


“I know.” Momo stood. “Make out and I’ll get some tables.” 

  
  


“We’re not making out.” Mina called out after her as she walked away, but when she looked back, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were pretty firmly locked together. “Okay, no making out.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung attempted to pull back, but Tzuyu chased her for one more kiss. “We weren’t.” 

  
  


“Sure.” Mina looked down when Tzuyu tapped her thigh, seeing she still had her lips puckered. “Babe.” But when she didn’t stop, she leaned down and kissed her, humming quietly when her arms came up to hold her there for a few seconds. “Get up.” 

  
  


Tzuyu stood up with a small hop. “Recharged.” 

  
  


“Oh, I bet.” Mina put her hands on her lower back and pushed her toward the door. 

  
  


After everything had been brought in, Sana stood in the middle of her new living room with a wide smile. “It looks so good.” She ran around in a circle. “So much more space.” 

  
  


Momo watched her from the couch with a small smile. “Cute. But you’re right. There is a lot of space.” 

  
  


“We should go get some snacks or something.” Sana moved to sit in her lap, putting one arm around her shoulders. “Are you three hungry?” 

  
  


“A bit.” Mina nodded. “But as a housewarming, let us get dinner for all of us.” 

  
  


“No, you don’t have to. You helped us a lot today.” 

  
  


“And?” Chaeyoung craned her head to look at Sana. “Let us. We won’t take no for an answer.” 

  
  


“Invite the others too since everything is done. They can see it all.” Tzuyu offered. “We’ll cover them too.” 

  
  


“You’re too good to us.” 

  
  


“I think we’re just right.” Mina smiled. 

  
  


Sana crawled over and hugged all three of them, which put her laying across all of them. “I love you.” 

  
  


“We love you too. But you’re crushing me.” Chaeyoung groaned, stuck between Tzuyu and Sana while also being squished against Mina. Sana moved back quickly. 

  
  


“Sorry. But we still should make a snack run to fill the fridge for a day or two.” 

  
  


“Yeah, we should.” Momo stood and offered her hand to Sana. “It’s a five minute walk to the store.” 

  
  


“We’ll be back. Do you still want anything?” 

  
  


“No, we’re good. We’ll order the food and call the others.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” Sana laced her fingers with Momo’s and slipped her shoes on by the door. As they walked, she pulled her hood up. 

  
  


“How are you cold?” Momo was still dressed in jean shorts and a thin long sleeve shirt. 

  
  


“I’m always cold.” Sana still kept her hand in Momo’s. 

  
  


“True.” Momo brought her hand up and kissed the back of it then rubbed it with her other hand to warm it up. At the convenience store, they picked up a little bit of everything to last them a couple of days until they could go to the grocery store. Sana held the bag around her wrist as they walked out. 

  
  


“Wait, wait, come here.” Sana put her arm around Momo and held her phone out to take a photo of them. 

  
  


“Why?” Momo still put her arm around Sana and smiled for the photo. “You look so hot.” She looked at the photo after Sana had taken it. 

  
  


“So you do.” 

  
  


Momo raised her brow. “My hair is in a messy bun.” 

  
  


“And it’s hot.” Sana kissed her, letting it linger for a few seconds. “Let’s get back. They should be there by now.” 

  
  


“I forget they live so close now.” Momo took Sana’s hand again. “They’ll be coming over so much.” 

  
  


“I love it. I can’t wait.” 

  
  


“At least we have the room for it now. Nine people in that apartment didn’t go very well over the years.” 

  
  


“No, it didn’t.” Sana smiled at the memories of them crammed in the small living room they had. “But it was fun.” 

  
  


“And we’ll make even more fun times here.” 

  
  


“Definitely. Better ones.” 

  
  


Momo kissed her cheek. “Maybe some little ones too. A long time from now.” 

  
  


Sana glanced sideways at her. “Yeah?” 

  
  


“Yeah.” Momo smiled at the look in Sana’s eyes. Excitement but also a little fear. “But we have time.” 

  
  


“Nayeon and Dahyun are closer to that, though. We might have to steal theirs for a little while.” 

  
  


Momo nodded. “That’s true. Spoil them and send them back.” 

  
  


“That’s the way.” Sana laughed, turning the corner onto their street. “I love you.” 

  
  


Momo stopped them and turned to face her. “I love you, too.” she paused for a few seconds. “Thank you.” 

  
  


“For what?” Sana asked, her head tilting slightly. 

  
  


“Taking this journey with me.” Momo played with Sana’s fingers in her own. “Loving me and dealing with me when I’m in bad moods.” 

  
  


Sana’s features visibly softened. “Baby, you don’t have to thank me for that. I love every part of you. Even the stuff you think is bad.” She took her other hand and lifted them to her lips. “I have bad moods too. It’s a part of life and we get through them together. I’m never going anywhere. You’re stuck with me.” 

  
  


Momo looped her arms around Sana’s neck and pulled her close. “There’s no one else I rather be stuck with.” She felt Sana’s arms tighten around her torso. 

  
  


“I’d hope not.” Sana teased, turning her head to kiss her cheek and temple. 

  
  


“Mmm mmm. You’re all mine.” Momo slid her palms down Sana’s arms as she pulled back, stopping to give her a kiss before leading them back to the house. She could see two more cars in the driveway and knew the rest were there. “Get ready for some noise.” 

  
  


Sana giggled. “I love it.” 

  
  


“I know.” Momo opened the door and already heard Nayeon laughing. “We’re back!” 

  
  


“Hey!” Nayeon waved from the couch. “It looks so much nicer with the furniture in. And thank God you didn’t ask me to move this huge thing.” 

  
  


“I knew better.” Momo teased, taking the bag from Sana to put things away in the kitchen. 

  
  


“Should I be offended?” 

  
  


“Yes, baby.” Dahyun gave her thigh a soft pat. “You should. You’re weak.” 

  
  


Nayeon gaped. “I’m not weak!”

  
  


“A little.” Jeongyeon piped up from the opposite side of the room, sitting in a deep armchair with Jihyo in her lap. “You’re like a wet noodle.” 

  
  


“I want a divorce.” Nayeon mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. 

  
  


“We just got married. Give it time then ask me for a divorce.” Dahyun put her hand on Nayeon’s cheek to turn her head, seeing her cheeks puffed out in annoyance and kissed her, feeling her loosen up instantly. 

  
  


“I won’t fall for that.” Nayeon whispered, knowing it would get her another kiss, which it did. “Better.” 

  
  


“Exactly.” Dahyun put her arm around Nayeon’s shoulders and pulled her close. 

  
  


“How come you don’t do that to me?” Jihyo asked, putting her fingers on Jeongyeon’s chin to turn her head. 

  
  


“Because it doesn’t work anymore.” 

  
  


“It does!” 

  
  


“It didn’t work yesterday.” 

  
  


“You hid my phone. I needed it for work.” 

  
  


“And it was your day off. You got mad and I kissed you and it made you even more mad. Five years of marriage and I can’t even kiss you to make you happy.” Jeongyeon playfully sniffled and wiped under her eyes. 

  
  


“Oh, shut up.” Jihyo rolled her eyes. 

  
  


“See how she treats me?” She looked to the others, Chaeyoung mashing her lips together to stifle her laughter. 

  
  


“I treat you so well.” Jihyo mumbled. 

  
  


Jeongyeon tilted her head up and connected their lips, feeling Jihyo’s hand come up to cup her cheek. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Jihyo whispered and kissed her again. 

  
  


“Okay, let’s not.” Momo came back from the kitchen. “This isn’t make out central. They did it first,” she pointed to Mina, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. “You two,” she motioned to Nayeon and Dahyun. “And now you.” 

  
  


“Don’t get jealous.” Jeongyeon teased. “Make out with Sana.” 

  
  


“We did already.” Sana smirked. “Right there.” She motioned where they were sitting and Jeongyeon’s eyes widened. 

  
  


“Oh, come on. I don’t need to know that. I actually like this chair.” 

  
  


“We had sex. Hot, dirty, filthy sex.” Momo teased right back and Jeongyeon sighed heavily. 

  
  


“I hate you so much.” 

  
  


“No you don’t. You love me.” 

  
  


“Barely.” 

  
  


The bell rang then, signalling the arrival of their food. Sana rushed to the door and thanked the delivery person, bringing it all in to the coffee table. Everyone slid out of their seats and onto the floor, helping to pass everything around to the person that ordered it while Momo grabbed drinks for everyone. They sat down to eat, trading stories of their own moves and anything else that came to mind. It was loud and rambunctious and they wouldn’t have it any other way. By the time they’d finished eating and talking, Sana noticed the time was nearing midnight. 

  
  


“Do you want to sleep over? I can set up some things here in the living room.” 

  
  


“That sounds fun.” Nayeon shot up. “I’ll help.” 

  
  


Sana stood and led Nayeon to their linen closet to grab all the blankets and pillows they had as well as the ones off of their bed. Dahyun pushed the table off to the side to make the most room while Nayeon and Sana lay the blankets and pillows out. 

  
  


“How’s that?” 

  
  


“Looks good.” Nayeon chose the one closest to the couch and pulled Dahyun down with her. Jeongyeon and Jihyo took the one next to them, then Tzuyu lay in the middle of the next one with Mina and Chaeyoung cuddling into her sides. Momo and Sana lay in the last one. Dahyun was the first one to doze off, clinging to Nayeon with her head on her chest. 

  
  


After a few whispered goodnights, they all fell asleep save for Momo and Sana. 

  
  


“We have the best friends.” Sana whispered, moving her leg up to rest over her hips. 

  
  


“We have the best family.” Momo corrected quietly, rubbing her shoulder. 

  
  


“You’re right.” Sana smiled at the correction. “They’re family.” 

  
  


“The best family.”

  
  


“And it’s only going to grow.” 

  
  


“It will.” Momo put her free hand on Sana’s thigh, rubbing it with her thumb. “I can’t wait. They’re stuck with us.” She could feel Sana smile against her neck. “Sleep, baby.” 

  
  


“Mmmmm,” Sana hummed, her eyes already closed. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyo gets a little sick the morning after the sleepover. But why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. It's me again. I wanted to tack this on the end of the first part, but I felt it was a bit out of place and it would have been a lot shorter without much substance or explanation. So I just wrote a second chapter. There could be more of these in the future to continue this AU, and maybe a few off color one shots. We shall see. 
> 
> Enjoy <3 (there is a mention of vomit in the first few lines, so be aware!)

The next morning, Jeongyeon jumped as Jihyo leapt out of her arms and sprinted down the hall with her hand over her mouth. Her brows furrowed together and she quietly followed, making sure no one else heard her footfalls. After seeing everyone was still asleep, she opened the bathroom door right as Jihyo emptied the contents of her stomach. 

  
  


“Oh God, baby,” Jeongyeon rushed to her side after closing the door and held her hair, rubbing her back. “I’m right here.” 

  
  


Jihyo sat back against the bathtub and panted softly. “Wet cloth, please.” She whispered, grimacing at the taste of acid in her mouth. 

  
  


Jeongyeon stood on her knees and grabbed a hand towel, wetting it with cool water. She sat back on her heels in front of Jihyo and carefully lifted her head to wipe her face then pressed it against her forehead. “Do you feel hot?” 

  
  


Jihyo shook her head, reaching out to rest a hand on her leg. “Just came on suddenly.” She idly ran her thumb along her pants for something to concentrate on instead of the churning in her stomach. 

  
  


“Wait,” Jeongyeon looked into her eyes. “How long has it been since the doctor?” 

  
  


Jihyo tensed. “Oh.” 

  
  


“Babe…” 

  
  


“Can you go get my bag? Please?” She took over holding the cloth against her head while Jeongyeon quietly went back to the living room to get her bag and bring it to her. Once she had it, she looked through it and pulled out a pregnancy test. 

  
  


“You carry those?” 

  
  


“Well, I like to be prepared for anything.” She motioned around with her hand. “Like this. Could’ve happened anywhere.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon sat beside her and took the box, reading the instructions on the back. “Two lines,” she held up two fingers. “Means it’s positive.” 

  
  


“It does.” Jihyo carefully opened the end of the box while she was reading it, pulling the test strip out. “Good luck? I guess.” 

  
  


“Hey,” Jeongyeon stopped her with a hand on her thigh before she got up. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too, baby. I would kiss you, but I just threw up.” 

  
  


“I don’t care.” Jeongyeon pulled her closer by her shirt and connected their lips briefly. 

  
  


“Gross.” Jihyo teased with a smile. 

  
  


“You’re gross.” Jeongyeon pouted, earning a kiss on the cheek, making her smile. “Take the test.” 

  
  


Jihyo took a deep breath and did what the instructions told her to do, sitting it on the sink when she was done. She stood to wash her hands and searched around for a cup. When she found one, she rinsed her mouth out after using a bit of mouthwash once she brushed her teeth. She made her way back to Jeongyeon and leaned against her. 

  
  


“What are we going to do if it’s positive?” Jihyo asked quietly, reaching to lace their fingers. 

  
  


“Be really quiet.” Jeongyeon put their hands in her lap and rubbed the back of Jihyo’s with her other. “We can’t tell them yet until we know for sure. We would have to make an appointment with the doctor to make sure. Even then, I don’t think it would be a good idea until we reach that cut off point.” 

  
  


Jihyo nodded slowly. “That’s such a big secret to keep for that long.” 

  
  


“I know, but the first trimester is so unpredictable. Anything could happen.” 

  
  


Jihyo nodded, tightening her hold on Jeongyeon’s hand. “Second trimester, right?” 

  
  


“It is.” 

  
  


“That’s so long.” Jihyo sighed softly. 

  
  


“Yeah, but we just have to be sure.” 

  
  


Jihyo swallowed hard, her heart rate through the roof thinking about every possible thing that could happen for the next couple of months. 

  
  


“I can hear those gears, baby.” Jeongyeon turned to face Jihyo, cupping her cheeks. “Don’t think too much about it. We’ll make sure to keep you and the baby as healthy as possible. I promise you that.” 

  
  


Jihyo teared up and tried to duck her head to hide it. 

  
  


“Don’t hide from me.” Jeongyeon did release her but reached down to hold both of her hands. 

  
  


Jihyo lifted her head, a few stray tears streaking down her cheeks. “It’s scary.” 

  
  


“I’ll be with you every single step, Jihyo.” Jeongyeon tried to keep her own emotions in check. “Anything you need.” 

  
  


Jihyo searched her eyes. “Don’t hide from me.” She threw Jeongyeon’s words back at her, seeing her holding back her emotions. 

  
  


Jeongyeon huffed a short, watery laugh as her tears spilled over. “Shut up.” 

  
  


“No.” Jihyo laced their fingers. “This is something we do together.” 

  
  


“It’s worse for you. I’m just...here.” 

  
  


“Yoo Jeongyeon.” Jihyo said firmly. 

  
  


Jeongyeon took a deep breath at her full name. “Sorry.” 

  
  


“You better be.” Jihyo teased, leaning forward to kiss both of her cheeks then her lips. “Want to check? I think it’s been longer than it needs.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon swallowed hard and let out a slow breath through her mouth. “You?” 

  
  


“You look.” Jihyo let her hands go, watching her turn to pick up the test. 

  
  


Jeongyeon glanced at the test then looked up at Jihyo. 

  
  


“What?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon turned the test around and Jihyo saw two strong lines. 

  
  


“Oh my God.” Jihyo took the strip and looked at every angle she could think of, thinking it was an illusion. “Two lines.” 

  
  


“Two lines.” 

  
  


“Two lines!” Jihyo surged forward and tackled her down, hugging her tight. “It worked!” 

  
  


Jeongyeon sat them up, wrapping her arms around Jihyo’s torso, guiding her legs to either side of her body and felt them wrap around her hips. “I love you so fucking much.” She buried into her neck. 

  
  


Jihyo felt Jeongyeon’s tears on her skin and held her tighter. “I love you, too.” She carefully pulled her back and rested her hands on the side of her neck, her thumbs rubbing her jawline. “We’re going to be moms.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon pressed her foreheads together. “We are. Finally.” 

  
  


Jihyo tilted Jeongyeon’s head up and kissed her deeply. “We should get rid of these red eyes before going back out there. They’ll ask questions.” 

  
  


“Right.” Jeongyeon looked around, grabbing a dry towel to press against Jihyo’s face. “Dry up.” 

  
  


Jihyo laughed and pushed the towel down. “Stop.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon took another deep breath and rubbed her lower back. “Only took two years.” 

  
  


Jihyo hummed softly, remembering all the negative tests of their past. “Good job knocking me up, babe.” 

  
  


“Oh God.” Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and playfully tried to push her off of her lap, but Jihyo held fast. 

  
  


“Nooo,” Jihyo whined. “Don’t push me off.” 

  
  


“We need to get you some food.” 

  
  


“Should have some leftovers from last night in the fridge.” 

  
  


“The fancy fridge.” Jeongyeon waved her hands around. “I should draw something on it.” 

  
  


“No, don’t mess up Momo’s drawing.” 

  
  


“Fine.” Jeongyeon kissed the underside of her jaw and gave her hips a gentle pat. “Up.” 

  
  


Jihyo slid out of her lap and stood, cleaning up their mess and making sure not to leave the empty box in the trash, instead putting it in her bag. When they came out, Dahyun was sitting up with Nayeon’s head in her lap, running her fingers gently through her hair. 

  
  


“Good morning.” She whispered. 

  
  


“Morning. How’d you sleep?” Jihyo moved to sit on her and Jeongyeon’s makeshift bed while Jeongyeon went to grab and heat up her food. 

  
  


“Pretty good. She’s still out.” She looked down at Nayeon with a fond smile. 

  
  


“She did always love sleeping.” 

  
  


“She does. It’s cute when she wakes up, though. All groggy and messy. Asking for cuddles.” 

  
  


“I don’t doubt that.” Jihyo thanked Jeongyeon when she came back with her food. She slapped Jeongyeon’s hand when she reached forward to try and wake up Nayeon. “Leave her alone.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon grumbled and crossed her arms. “Mean.” 

  
  


“No, it’s mean to wake her up.” 

  
  


“I think it’s funny.” 

  
  


“Of course you do.” Jihyo offered her a bite that she gratefully took. “Dahyun?” 

  
  


Dahyun shook her head. “I’m okay for now, thank you.” 

  
  


“Should we order breakfast?” Jeongyeon asked. “They still haven’t really stocked up.” 

  
  


“Sure.” Jihyo pointed behind her. “Your phone is up there. You know what everyone likes.” 

  
  


“I do.” Jeongyeon crossed her legs and ordered food for everyone. She noticed some movement and saw Sana poke her head up and look around before spotting the three of them sitting up together. “Morning.” 

  
  


“Morning.” Sana crawled over to Jeongyeon and cuddled into her side. “You’re up early.” 

  
  


“Habit.” Jeongyeon covered, putting her arm around Sana’s shoulders. “Just ordered some food for everyone.” 

  
  


“You didn’t have to.” 

  
  


“We did. Your fridge is bare.” Jihyo teased, poking her leg with her foot. 

  
  


Sana smiled softly, still sleepy. “I know. We should go today.” 

  
  


“And you will. We can all go after we eat to make sure you get all the junk food.” Jeongyeon rubbed her shoulder. 

  
  


“We do that anyway.” Sana wrapped her arms around her waist, looking down at Nayeon. “She’s so peaceful when she sleeps.” 

  
  


“Sometimes.” Dahyun gently scratched her scalp. “On occasion, she’ll talk. It’s cute.” 

  
  


“Like what?” 

  
  


“Randoms words. Not anything conversational.” She glanced as Mina sat up, her hair sticking up every possible direction. “Hi.” 

  
  


Mina ran her fingers through her hair to fix it. “Hi.” She turned to face them without leaving Chaeyoung and Tzuyu’s side. 

  
  


“We ordered food.” 

  
  


“Oh, good. Thank you.” Mina looked down at Tzuyu and pushed her hair out of her face. “Time to wake up, baby.” 

  
  


Tzuyu cracked her eye open. “Why?” 

  
  


“Food is coming.” 

  
  


Her eyes opened fully and she lifted her arms, which jostled Chaeyoung, making her whine. 

  
  


“You need to wake up too.” Mina brushed her fingers along her cheek. 

  
  


“Make me.” 

  
  


Mina raised her brow and lifted the blanket up and over their heads to hide them from view as she connected their lips in a deep kiss. Chaeyoung reached up and pulled her closer, deepening it even more. 

  
  


“We can hear you.” Dahyun laughed. “Just because we can’t see doesn’t mean you go silent.” 

  
  


Mina pulled her head out of the blankets, her lips slightly kiss swollen. “It gets her going.” 

  
  


“In more ways than one, I’m sure.” Sana wiggled her brows. 

  
  


“Well, yes, but not here.” She lifted the blanket to see Chaeyoung’s lips attached to Tzuyu’s neck. “Not here.” She repeated slightly louder. 

  
  


Sana laughed. “I told you.” 

  
  


Mina rolled her eyes. “You do remember we aren’t at home, yes?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung rolled onto her back and looked around. “Oh.” 

  
  


“Oh.” Mina repeated mockingly. “I don’t think you’re that into exhibitionism, baby.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung shrugged and sat up, sending a small wave to the others. Tzuyu was the next to sit up and looked over at the only two left sleeping. “How come they get to sleep more?” 

  
  


“They’re about to wake up.” Dahyun looked down at her wife and stuck the tip of her finger in her ear, making her jolt awake. 

  
  


“Why?” Nayeon rubbed her ear with her palm. 

  
  


“Wakes you up.” Dahyun pulled her into her arms, kissing the side of her face. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too, but damn.” Nayeon continued to rub her ear gently. She spotted Momo still sleeping and smirked. “Can I?” 

  
  


Sana nodded. “Sure.” 

  
  


Nayeon chuckled low and crawled over to Momo then leapt on top of her. “Momo!” 

  
  


Momo screamed in surprise, her legs kicking. A round of laughter filled the room they were in as Nayeon scrambled away and back to Dahyun’s arms as Momo sat up and glared at her. 

  
  


“I hate you.” 

  
  


“No you don’t.” Nayeon blew her a kiss. 

  
  


Momo caught it and threw it the opposite direction, making Nayeon’s hand come up to her chest as she gaped at her. 

  
  


“You threw my kiss away.” 

  
  


“I did.” Momo stood up and walked into the kitchen. “Jeongyeon!” 

  
  


Jeongyeon mashed her lips together to hide a smile. 

  
  


“Jeongyeon, I told you not to do that.” 

  
  


“I couldn’t resist.” She shrugged. 

  
  


Dahyun looked between them, confused. 

  
  


“She probably made an addition to Momo’s drawing.” 

  
  


“A very inappropriate one.” Jeongyeon smirked. 

  
  


“Of course.” Jihyo rolled her eyes. 

  
  


Momo stood with her hands on her lips, glaring at Jeongyeon. “Why?” 

  
  


“It’s funny.” Jeongyeon placed a kiss on top of Sana’s head then stood up and guided her back into the kitchen. “We’ll fix it together.” 

  
  


“You shouldn’t have touched it to start with.” She whined. 

  
  


“Come on. It’ll come out great.” Jeongyeon grabbed a stool and sat Momo down onto it. “Let’s draw.” 

  
  


Jihyo shook her head with a smile. “At least she’s helping.” 

  
  


“She’s a softie deep down.” Sana sat up straight. 

  
  


“She is.” Jihyo smiled, looking to the door when the bell rang. 

  
  


“I got it.” Tzuyu stood to get the food, bringing it back and sitting it in the middle of everyone before passing it out. 

  
  


Jihyo couldn’t help but think that her and Jeongyeon’s baby would have the best family around. 

  
  


~

  
  


Two months later, Jeongyeon and Jihyo walked into Momo and Sana’s house where everyone was waiting. It was one of their weekly dinners and they were going to tell them tonight that they were having a baby. She wore a slightly baggy shirt to hide her belly since she’d started to show recently. 

  
  


Sana pulled them both into tight hugs before they came inside. They made the rounds, giving everyone a hug then waited for Jeongyeon to sit in her favorite chair and perched in her lap like usual. 

  
  


“What’s new?” Sana asked as she sat beside Momo, leaning into her side. 

  
  


Jihyo looked around at all of her friends. No, her family. Sana cuddled up to Momo. Nayeon laying with her head in Dahyun’s lap. Mina and Chaeyoung on either side of Tzuyu. Her heart skipped a beat or two in nervousness, but knew they would be over the moon at the news. 

  
  


“We have something to tell you.” 

  
  


“Is something wrong?” Nayeon shot up. 

  
  


“No, no.” Jihyo waved her hand. “We’re okay.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon wrapped her arms around Jihyo. “Just tell them.” 

  
  


“I’m pregnant.” 

  
  


There was a thick silence after that as the news soaked in before Nayeon ran for them and hugged them both tightly. 

  
  


“Yes!” Nayeon jumped up and down, holding onto their hands. “Wait. Let me see!” 

  
  


Jihyo stood and lifted her shirt, showing off her slight but noticeable bump. 

  
  


Nayeon teared up and put her hands on her stomach. “I can’t believe it. Why did you tell us you were trying?” 

  
  


“We were going to after the first doctor visit,” Jeongyeon started, watching them all come closer. “But it just kept failing.” 

  
  


“For how long?” Dahyun asked. 

  
  


“Two years.” Jihyo whispered. 

  
  


“Oh, Jihyo…” Nayeon wrapped her arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. 

  
  


Jihyo wound her own around her waist. “It finally worked.” 

  
  


Nayeon pulled Jeongyeon up and hugged her too, resting her head on her chest. “I’m so happy for you.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon smiled and swayed them a little as she hugged Nayeon back. “Thank you. We wanted to wait until the second trimester.” 

  
  


“Why?” Tzuyu looked down at Jihyo’s belly and ran her fingers across the bump. 

  
  


“That’s usually when things are a lot more safe.” Jihyo explained. “In the first trimester, a lot of things could happen to make me lose the baby. Those chances drop a lot in the second.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded, storing that information. 

  
  


“Hi in there.” Chaeyoung put her hands on her knees and bent down. “I’m Chaeyoung. Your best aunt.” 

  
  


“Hey…” Mina pushed her shoulder. 

  
  


“Okay, your three best aunts are here.” 

  
  


“Hey!” Momo stood up. “All of us.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung groaned. “Your seven best aunts are here.” 

  
  


“Better.” Jihyo laughed. “She’s right, though.” She rubbed her own stomach. “You’re going to have the best family in the whole world.” 

  
  


Just as she said that, all of them gathered around Jeongyeon and Jihyo for a big group hug. 

  
  


“We’re going to spoil them rotten.” Nayeon promised. 

  
  


“I can’t wait.” Sana said with a wide smile. “Hurry up, little one.” 

  
  


“A few more months.” Jihyo rubbed Sana’s arm. “Then you can hold them.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon kissed the side of Jihyo’s head. “Not before me.” 

  
  


“No, you’re first.” 

  
  


“Not if I sneak in.” Nayeon mumbled. 

  
  


“You can try.” 

  
  


“Let them have their moment, baby.” Dahyun turned and kissed her cheek. “You’ll get in there.” 

  
  


“Fine.” She grumbled. 

  
  


“Food!” Momo lifted her hand into the air. “We need to feed the pregnant lady.” She rushed off to the kitchen, Tzuyu following her to help. 

  
  


Jihyo couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you. All of you.” 

  
  


“For what?” Mina put her arm around her shoulders. 

  
  


“Just...being you I guess. You’re really family.” 

  
  


“You’re our family too.” Mina rubbed her arm. “You’re stuck with all of us.” 

  
  


“Good.” Jihyo turned and hugged her tightly. “I want to be.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon!


End file.
